


[podfic] with you by my side

by reena_jenkins, sospes



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Mutual Pining, Podfic, Post-Battle of Five Armies, Post-Movie(s), Sibling Incest, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 21:02:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sospes/pseuds/sospes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"And what is the new King Under the Mountain without the brother he needs more than life itself?"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] with you by my side

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [with you by my side](https://archiveofourown.org/works/639198) by [sospes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sospes/pseuds/sospes). 



  
**Coverartist:**  [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/) **reena_jenkins**  
  
 **Warnings:** post-book, post-Battle of Five Armies, sibling incest, major character death

**Length:** 00:27:28

  
**Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3  **[right over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(Hobbit\)%20_with%20you%20by%20my%20side_.mp3) ** (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) **paraka** , for hosting me!)

 


End file.
